


Return

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremy Barton [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Family, Gen, Kid Fic, Love, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha returns from the mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

Natasha silently opened the door to the apartment. She did not want to wake her son up. She had just returned from her first mission in a years time.

She could she Clint's eyes glittering in the dark.

Clint said, "How was it?"

Natasha said, "Cake walk."

She could she that Jeremy was lying on her husbands chest. He was clutching her gun.

Natasha said, "He is still holding that?"

Clint chuckled, "Oh yes, he threw a tantrum when I tried to take it away. But he'll give it to you now that you are back. "

Natasha said, "My baby boy missed me. I missed him too and you too."

She leaned down and kissed Clint.

She then carefully picked her son, walking towards her bedroom, Clint following her.

Jeremy was going to be happy that mommy's back.


End file.
